


Christmas Spirit

by gayexol



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Mike, Biting, Christmas, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Flirty Josh, Gay Panic, M/M, Matt's dating Emily, Mistletoe, No Homo, Sam Ships It, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, everyone is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayexol/pseuds/gayexol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the power goes out on Christmas Eve up in the lodge, Josh decides that it's a great idea to play spin the bottle with his friends. Mike honestly doesn't know what's worse- having to kiss Josh, or realizing that he enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'll add onto this really soon, and maybe Josh will take Mike to the Bro Zone (i fucking hate you Ron)  
> i just want everyone to be happy and 100% alive alright. sorry mom i have failed you  
> ((also i got some ideas from mhoram))

The wind battered against the straining windows of the lodge, them fighting to keep the bitter winter air out. The group had already got themselves situated in the living room, candles placed around them in almost some ritual-like fashion; people sprawled out on the couches.

“Hey guys, with the power still fucking out, I know how we could pass the time…” Josh said, shuffling into the kitchen and searching around for something in the dark. Everyone cheered when he returned with an innocent beer bottle and placed it on top of the coffee table, Matt excitedly shoving random papers and books to the floor. They were going to play spin the bottle, and this damned snow storm wasn’t going to stop them.

There was a moment of collective anticipation, toothy grins and quick eyes darting over the friends. Jess reached forward, grasped the neck of the bottle, and spun it, whirring glass spinning and spinning and spinning past the gleeful participants. The brown, open top slowed down to an eventual stop in front of Emily’s distraught face. Ashley gasped and cupped a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles, eyes bright and wandering over to Jess. Emily scoffed and stood up, grabbing her bag and storming up the cabin’s stairs, huffing how she’s ‘not going to kiss that whore’.

Jess just sighed and shook her head, nudging Josh’s shoulder as a cue for him to go next. He shifted forwards and grabbed the beer, twisting it around on the table, everyone watching with bated breath as it spun into a brownish blur. Mike followed the bottle’s edge and realized that it was pointing directly at him. He let out a nervous chuckle and looked up at Josh.

“Let’s get this over with, okay,” he mumbled, hushed voice wavering at the end. Josh placed his hands on the table and pushed himself closer to Michael, candle light flickering orange shapes across his jaw.

“You scared, Mikey?” he whispered, lips curling into a smile as he glanced up at him.

“Never,” he said, even though he could feel the blood pulsing through his trembling arms.

He took a breath and closed his eyes, feeling the way Josh’s fingers rested delicately on the curve of his check, guiding him forward. Of course he wasn’t scared, of course he wasn’t, this is just some stupid little game and obviously neither of them meant it, right? They kissed. Feather-light and barely there, so quick that’d you’d miss it in the blink of an eye.

Mike pulled back in one swift motion, feeling his face heat up as Josh smirked and the entire group cackled, Michael chuckling along with them to hide his embarrassment. The game went on as usual, though Mike’s eyes started hard at everything except Josh’s face. Chris went next, smiling at no one in particular as the beer bottle was flicked around again. It ended up pointing at Ashley, earning hoots and cheering, the loudest coming from Josh.

They were shy at first, sitting directly next to each other, faces cast downward at the couch. Ashley sighed for a moment and then held Chris’ steadily reddening face in her hands, planting a kiss on his lips. Matt started applauding and the others followed, chanting ‘bone zone’ over and over. Chris swallowed loudly and gulped as he pulled away for a second, and then his hands tangled themselves in Ashley’s hair, pulling her flush against him.

The screaming and got louder as they got more heated, the tiny ‘clicks’ of phone cameras going off being heard often, before everyone finally dissolved into bouts of laughter and high fives.

“God, I didn’t think either of them had the balls to do it!” Matt gasped, body scrunching up with laughter.

The night went on, giggles being exchanged in between kisses, Mike passing the time by talking quietly with Chris, his blush still bright on his cheeks. He was starting to enjoy discussing the newest edition to their favorite comic book series when Jess’ hands pull him back into the game. Josh’s eyes were on him, or more specifically, his lips. _You have to be fucking joking._

“Are you serious, Josh?” Mike said, throwing up his hands and shaking his head.

“Look, I didn’t rig the bottle or anything. Unless you did,” he teased, raising his eyebrows.

“Just, just shut up already.” Mike huffed with a groan, rolling his eyes.

He tilted his head forward to meet Josh’s, and the there’s fingers threading into his jacket, keeping him there. Josh’s lips are soft and pliant against his and suddenly it’s only him and Mike and no one else, the only sounds are those escaping their open mouths and the tremor of Michael’s beating heart. There’s a sort of fire warming the tips of Mike’s fingers and he feels the air catch it, body reacting and burning under his touch like so many fireworks.

Before he can even think, Michael’s hands raked up the hem up Josh’s ugly flannel shirt and clutch at his sides desperately, wishing he could kick the small table dividing them across the room. Josh makes a pleased little noise and Mike can’t help but smile against his lips and still he can’t understand why the hell he’s doing this in the first place.

“Guys, Hannah and I are going to bed so-“ Beth’s familiar voice called from upstairs, freezing as she sees what’s going on.

They stop at once and swiveled their head towards Beth and Hannah, them standing rigid at the top of the staircase. Everyone is silent in that moment and just stare, at Josh and Mike, at Emily, who’s appeared across from the sisters, at each other. Josh seemingly forgets that his hands are holding onto Mike’s face, and Mike forgets that he’s nearly taken off Josh’s shirt at this point. Michael gives Josh a little push off him, clearing his throat and sighing as he falls back onto his place on the couch.

Josh grinned this stupid, victorious, flashy little grin and held up the beer bottle like it’s some damn trophy. “Uh. Just a stupid game, you know?” Josh said in the silence, waving up to Beth’s stunned face.

In the dim light, Mike can see faint bruises dotting his upturned lips. He touched his lips absently with a forefinger, remembering and savoring this feeling even if it was over only seconds before. He can still feel the way Josh’s lips slotting so perfectly against his own-

“Michael, what was that about?” Jess cocked her head to the side and rings her hands together, waiting for his answer.

“I don’t really know. It’s the rules, right?”

“Then why are you smiling so much?” Her voice gets a bit higher, and some of the group turns their heads to them.

“Nothing. It’s nothing, Jess,” he answered, dropping the grin from his face. Across the table, Josh does the same.

“Alright. I’m already getting bored, and it’s not even midnight yet.” Josh announced, standing up abruptly and walking over to the kitchen. He flicked on the lights and, to everyone’s amusement; they actually turn on this time. “And I think that, being the holidays and all, we should get shit-faced in the name of our savior up in heaven, Lord Jesus Christ!” He finished with a flourish, coming into the living room with armfuls of spiked eggnogs and beers.

“Alright, alright sure, but we should totally play truth or dare too.” Jess says, leaning over to kiss Mike on the cheek.

“To Christmas spirit!” everyone cheers, brandishing their drinks and raising them high before downing them.

Two hours and a copious amount of whiskey chasers, vodka, and Jello shots later, Mike clapped along with everyone as Josh struggled to rip off his shirt, recently being dared to take off another piece of clothing. Damn idiot was in his underwear by now.

“Ok-okay you guys, you’re all fucking pervs!” he laughed, the edge of his shirt getting caught over his head, showing off tanned skin with muscles straining and shifting underneath.

Mike only looked for a seconds before averting his eyes, trading instead for glancing around the table and laughing along with the rest of his buzzed friends. Josh finally managed to wrangle the infuriating top off and threw it to the floor, flexing his arms. _Honestly, Josh and I don’t even know each other. I don’t understand what’s going on right now-_

“Hey Mikey, pay attention! Josh just dared you to strip!”

Mike, defeated, eyed him and snorted defiantly, standing up and making sure that he had Josh’s attention. He wasn’t going to let this fucker win. Sam hooted and took out her phone, shouting and whistling as Mike grabbed at his shirt. He made eye contact with Josh the entire time, noting the subtle movement of his tongue flicking over his lips, the way his smile dipped into something more serious. Michael then threw his shirt over his back, messing with his hair and smiling triumphantly, now very sure Josh had a good long look at him, based on the way his face grew red.

“You guys should totally like, wrestle right now!” Ashley beamed, a shot glass slipping through her shaking hand.

“No way. We have to keep this hetero, bro.” Josh said lightly.

He was smiling that stupid smile again, eyes the kind of bright that lights the dark of Mike’s chest. The group gets as silent as it did earlier as Josh and Mike stared at each other, unnamed tension dangling thick and unanswered in the air. There’s a foreign, dark look plastered across his face and the more Michael looked at it, the more he wants to go over there and bend Josh over the table. Mike has to breathe for a few seconds but when he does, he manages to recollect himself enough. He made a show of scrounging around in his back pocket for his phone and then turned it on, inspecting the time.

“We’re all super drunk, and I don’t wanna wake up on Christmas morning with a hangover. I’m heading up, “ Mike said, turning around and strutting up the stairs.

He walked to his room and dived into the musty bed, wrapping the covers tightly around himself to try and keep whatever little body heat he had left, being shirtless and all. From downstairs he could hear his friends tripping and stumbling drunk over the lodge, even heard what seemed to be not so well-hidden kissing sounds from the room next to his, trailed by a breathy moan from Chris. Jess came in a few minutes later, falling asleep before she could even get out of her clothes. 

Mike couldn’t, didn’t, sleep. Too much happened tonight, he thought. Way too much. He sighed and turned his head to look at Jessica, her long, untidy hair escaping her braids. All of her corners were soft and curved and comforting and why is that suddenly not enough, why is there a hole in his stomach twisting, begging for something sharp and rough to snatch at him.

His hand paused above the knob on the bedroom door.

Michael turned it, cold metal snaking open and giving way to the empty corridor. He stepped out into the hallway, seeing Matt and Sam passed out on the couches downstairs, sleeping heavily. He walked, without thinking, feet moving themselves forward without him. He finally got to the end of the hall and went up to the last door. He took a breath, and waited. Waited for Jess to ask him to come to back to bed, waited for someone to wake and wonder why he’s still up, waited for himself to turn around and ask what the fuck he thinks he’s doing.

The chilled air of December surrounds his naked torso in a frigid cocoon, breath misting in front of his face like frost crystals. Mike’s heartbeat seems foreign to him and he can’t understand why his mind feels so jumbled in that moment, time flowing and passing him by even though it all means nothing to him. Nonetheless, Mike’s fingers curl silently around the handle, pushing the door inwards. He stepped into Josh’s room and closed the door behind him. His eyes take a moment to adjust to the darkened room, and then he focused on the bed. What is he _doing_ here?

“Pretty rude, interrupting a man’s beauty sleep like this,” a low voice spoke from the shadows.

Mike took a restrained step back. “Sorry, wrong door. I thought this was, uh, the bathroom-“

“Why are you really here, Michael?” his own name fell gravelly from Josh’s lips, and he sensed movement coming closer to him.

“I don’t know. I don’t.”

Mike stiffened as he felt Josh exhale. He was so close, they were so close, if Mike darted his tongue out to lick his suddenly too-dry lips, he would’ve kissed Josh. Through the darkness, a warm hand spread across his bare torso, pushing him against the door. He saw a ray of sparse light glimmer against Josh’s brown eyes, illuminating him for the quickest fraction of a second. If he was trembling, he wouldn’t have known; Josh’s other hand reached up and palmed the back of Mike’s neck, closing the small but worrying gap between them.

Suddenly he’s no longer distant and unattached and instead there’s a low heat burning and fluttering against his stomach, like so many birds trapped against his rib cage. Josh tastes like cheap beer and rain and warmth, Mike slamming his eyes shut as hard as he can, hard enough to hurt. There are hands, _his_ hands, resting on Josh’s waist and another on his cheek. He shifts his thumb and feels rough stubble scratch his finger, the hard angle of his jaw cradled in his palm. 

He feels, he feels, he revels in every subtle movement and kisses Josh like he won’t wake up tomorrow, like this is everything he’s ever wanted even though this is all crazy and nothing makes sense. Mike tries to catch himself, remind himself that he has the love of his life sleeping just a hallway away, but Josh is wild and doesn’t care and now he doesn’t care right along with him, chaotic and frantic hands grabbing and touching and holding.

Josh pressed Mike further back, fingers tracing little circles on the line of his hip, his soft nose nudging his head up. Blisteringly hot lips trailed over Mike’s erratic pulse, a steady staccato beat thumping against his mouth. Mike bit back a groan and tugged Josh even closer, his mind already delirious with alcohol-infused need. Mustering up what little strength he had left, Mike used it to push the two of them onto the bed, falling and sinking into the mattress, but not before Josh flipped them over, straddling Mike against the bed. 

His hands slid down Mike’s heaving chest, farther and farther until his thumb hooked on the edge of Michael’s pants. Josh smiled and leaned back from him to catch his breath, and Mike could see his lips glimmering a bruised red and slick with spit. Josh then leaned forward and bit down hard on Mike’s neck, leaving him riding the thin line of pain and wanting to have the both of them naked immediately.

He couldn’t stop the ragged, strung-out groan from leaving his throat, the noise echoing embarrassingly loud in the noiseless lodge. He let out a small giggle and kissed Josh, careful and calculated this time. Josh wrapped his arms around Mike and buried his face into the dip in his neck without another word, breathing evening out. _Fucking drunk people, I swear._

Mike felt his eyes flutter shut and just couldn’t get the energy to open them this time, fully sated and warmed by the other man splayed out on top of him. He welcomed the feeling of being skin to skin with another, even if it that ‘other’ was Josh Washington instead of Jessica. The snow drifted against the windows in small sheets, whispering windy lullabies into the still room. Mike let himself fall asleep, being lulled by the snow and the gentle breaths coming from a sleeping Josh.


End file.
